my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel
Synopsis Few days after young Teresa ([[Hannah San Pedro]]) and Rachel's 15th birthday when a mysterious kidnapper had kidnapped Rachel ([[Dianna Torres]]) and after the van that she was in exploded, her family assumed that Rachel was dead. Few years later, Rachel ([[Courtney Wayland]]) was adopted by a wealthy window and now going under her new name Clarissa Rivera ([[Courtney Wayland]]) while Teresa ([[Hannah Hyuga]]) works as a fashion designer in the famous Top One Fashion Industry, as Teresa and Rachel's destiny cross once again, Teresa began to suspect that Clarissa is her dead twin sister. Cast *'''[[Hannah Hyuga]] as Teresa Manrique''' - ''younger twin sister of Rachel. She is hot headed and the one that always protects Rachel from the bullies or of any harm. She is considered more beautiful than Rachel but less intelligent when it comes to academic than Rachel. She wants to be a fashion designer someday in which she accomplish and was currently working in the company that is own by Doña Graciella.'' **[[Hannah San Pedro]] as young Teresa *'''[[Courtney Wayland]] as Clarissa Rivera / Rachel Manrique''' - ''older twin sister of Teresa. She is very shy yet smarter than Teresa, she has a secret crush on Emman but knows that Emman likes her twin sister Teresa. She is kidnapped and was later thought to be dead but was proven that she was alive and was adopted by a wealthy widow. Without any memory due to amnesia, she will have a rivalry towards her twin sister.'' **[[Diana Torres]] as young Rachel / Clarissa *'''[[Jason Isidro]] as Emmanuel "Emman" Santos''' - ''Linda's son and the childhood friend of Teresa and Rachel. He is smart and has shown to have a crush on Teresa. He currently work as a police officer in A class department.'' **[[Nathan Alvarez]] as young Emmanuel "Emman" *'''[[Christian Kim]] as Jacob Da Silva''' - ''the CEO of the rival company of Top One. He is a very smart person and a very handsome one as well as many woman fall-over-heels over him. He loves tricking people for the sake of his company but one person he can't trick that easily is Clarissa and because of this his interest towards her strengthen.'' Supporting Cast *'''[[Hannah Mayson]] as Emelinda "Linda" De Guzman-Santos''' - ''mother of Emman and the best friend of Esmeralda. She is a very humble and good mother to Emman. Her husband is very loving towards them but eventually died upon an accident at work. After the death of Esmeralda, she became the mother figure to both Teresa and Rachel until Rachel's disappearance or "death" and also helped to find Rachel at all cost together with Teresa and Emman.'' **[[Kacey Sterling]] as young Emelinda "Linda" *'''[[Irah Cruz]] as Doña Graciella "Gracia" Rivera''' - ''a wealthy widow who still suffers from the loss of her only daughter Clarissa. She eventually adopt Rachel as she finds similarities with Rachel and her dead daughter.'' Guest *'''[[Ines Montano]] as Esmeralda "Esme" Abuel-Manrique''' - ''mother of Teresa and Rachel. She is a loving mother to both her daughters, though she isn't much loved by her husband as her husband even had an affair that led to their divorce, she is very much contented with her life together with her 2 daughters. She died after having an incurable disease.'' **[[Kayla Yamamoto]] as young Esmeralda "Esme" Information